Sage of Justice
by Falco12
Summary: Naruto now the second sage of six paths has defeted Madara. But before Naruto can finish him he is sent to the dc world. This will follow the justice league story closely. I am still working on the other justice league story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Justice League or Naruto. This story will follow the show as closely as possible. I will have a poll on page for this story hopefully it's better then the other one.

Sage of Justice

Chapter 1 Sage of six paths is reborn

In the mountain stronghold of the Akatsuki the final battle was begin waged to bring back peace

In the center stood two warriors locked in combat. One was blond and had a red eye with black tomoe's he had a orange jacket with Japanese kanji for Sage. He also wore a headband with a metal guard with a leaf on it. On his back was about two scrolls. The other man had a purple mask with swirls going around. In one eye he had the same red eye with black tomoe's but on the other eye was different for it had circles in the middle and expanded out. His robe if you can call it that was torn. both warrior were bleeding.

"So it's finally come to this Madara?" said the blond as he starts to weave hand signs. Wind Style: Wind Shuriken Jutsu." shouted the blond just as the wind was picking up cutting everything in its path.

The man with the mask dodged the attack and started to extend his had "Almighty Push" he said calmly as he forced back the blond with an invisible push. Naruto you don't have a chance in hell of beating me" said the man now known a Madara.

The blond now known as Naruto got up a brushed himself off. "Is that all you got" said Naruto as he takes a fighting stance and glares at Madara. Nagato's was much more powerful then that." scoffed the ninja as he starts to gather an energy in his hand. "Rasengan" he said as the ball of energy was formed Madara gained some distance but Naruto did the unexpected and threw it a blinding speed at Madara knocking him back. Madara grabs his chest and coughs up blood.

Damn since I'm tired and almost out of chakra I can't phase out of his attack" thought Madara as he put his arm up in defense as he blocked a chakra infused blow from Naruto that was aimed for his heart. Naruto turned around in a delivered a round house kick to Madara's chest knocking him back. Naruto charged up to Madara only to be kicked back by Madara's foot.

Naruto now coughed up blood from the force of the kick. "I am going to settle this one and for all Madara." said Naruto as he charged up another Rasengan but this one had what looked liked sharp edges and a screeching sound was made. Wind Style: RasenShuriken" he said

Madara looks at his enemy and starts to weave hand sign as well "Element Style: Element Sword" said Madara as he smirked as both fighters charged against each other with their ultimate attacks. They collided and both were hit by attack. Naruto was hit in the chest just missing the heart while Madara was hit in the hearts and both barley alive. Madara seeing his death made a last gamble. "You are the true Sage of Six Paths" mumbled Madara as he used his sharingan to send Naruto to another dimension. Just then three ninjas arrived two men, one girl one man had silver hair the girl had pink hair and the other boy was pale and had black hair. The silver haired man looked around and walked over to Madara. "Were is Naruto?" he asked as the other two ninjas stood beside him. Madara coughed up blood "I sent him to another dimension." said Madara as he smiled. The silver haired man charged lighting in his hand and struck Madara in the heart finishing the madman one and for all.

Metropolis 

Naruto got up and looked around what he saw was amazing fast moving vehicles and building that were huge. "Were am I and were is Madara?" though Naruto as he walked to the edge of the building. Just as Naruto was about to scale down the building he heard a scream from a women. He activated his sharingan and looked around he saw four guys ganging up on a women about a few feet away. He put a cloth mask over his mouth and he threw a three pronged kunai at the location and disappeared in a yellow flash. He reappeared and knocked out one of the guys. The other four turned around and pointed their guns at him. Naruto take out three kunai and throws them and the men and disappears in a yellow flash and knocks out all three before they can react. Naruto walks over to one the guys and grabs him. Naruto then activates his Sharingan and copy's the language and drops the thug on the floor. Naruto turns to the scared women and smiles. "You okay?" he asked. The women nods and Naruto walks away. Unknown to Naruto a figure was watching him. The man had a jumpsuit on with a cape and a big S on the chest. Naruto is jumping along the building wondering what happened.

Naruto Mind

Naruto walks up to a cage in his mind and puts his hand on the bar. An orange giant fox with nine tails appears. **"What do you need Naruto?" **asked the fox. Naruto looks at the fox and sighs. "Do you know were we are Kyuubi?" asked Naruto. The fox thinks for a moment. **"I think we are in a different dimension."** said the fox. Naruto starts to panic. "What do you mean?" asked a frantic Naruto. The fox once again thinks for a minute. **"I think Madara sent you here right before he died."** said the fox. Naruto has calmed down "what should we do?" asked Naruto. **"The best thing is get any information we have. You already got some information from that goon you just knocked out right?"** asked the fox. Naruto nods his head. "I got a lot of information from that one guy." said Naruto as he turns to the fox. "What should I do?" asked Naruto The fox raises an eye brow. **"The best thing is to get a job and find a place to live. I would also keep you abilities a secrete when not waring a mask."** said the fox. Naruto bows and exits his mind.

Metropolis

Naruto is jumping on buildings wondering how to proceed for his current predicament. "Guess I should get a job" though Naruto as he found an abandon apartment to spend the night. He placed a genjutsu on it to make it looks like he owned it. Now to find a job tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Poll results are in Naruto will be in law enforcement or Police as it's called

_Italics is dreams or flashbacks_

Origins of Naruto of the police

Akatsuki Stronghold

"_Naruto we got to stop Madara" said a man with black hair as he pulls out his sword. "You can try Sasuke" said Madara as he prepare to fight the two fighter. Madara takes out his sword and points it at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto takes out his kunai. Sasuke goes for a kick to Madara's legs but Madara jumps over it. Naruto tries to stab Madara with his kunai while his in the air, but Madara goes intangible and Naruto goes through him. Madara uses his time-space jutsu to get behind Sasuke and kick him into a wall. Naruto forms a Rasengan and charges Madara. Madara put's some chakra in his hand and catches it. Madara then kicks Naruto into the opposite wall. Madara starts to laugh "is that all you have you two. I can't believe I was worried." said Madara as Naruto and Sasuke get up. Sasuke jumps to Naruto location. "Naruto I know Itachi gave you a gift right?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded and starts to walk to Madara. Shadow Clone Jutsu" shouted Naruto just as two clones started to meditate. With in one minutes the clone had red mascara on their eye's. Sasuke how long will it take to get your full power Sharingan ready?" asked Naruto. Sasuke smiles "One minute till activation." said Sasuke. Naruto charges forward while throwing three pronged kunai all around Madara. Madara side steps the first attack and blocks the consecutive attack after that. Naruto charges a Fire style Rasengan and slams it in to Madara burning him while sending him back. Naruto looks at Sasuke "Now Sasuke." yells Naruto as he jumps behind Sasuke. Sasuke opens his eye's and shouts "Amaterasu" just then black flame fly at Madara at fast speeds burning him. After about two minutes Madara was able to extinguish the flames with his own Sharingan. Madara get back up with half his robe burned. Hehehehe Not bad I haven't felt this alive since I fought the First Hokage." said Madara. Madara again disappears and reappears in front of Naruto ready to strike. "You're dead Nine Tails brat." said Madara as he raises his sword to strike Naruto. He swung down but Naruto came out unharmed. Instead Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way as he was cut down in front of Naruto. Naruto looks in horror as Sasuke is now bleeding to death. "Sasuke why?" asked a crying Naruto. Sasuke looks at Naruto with glazed eye. "Naruto I always wanted to kill you but I was wrong. I am hoping I can find repentance by saving you. I hope you can forgive me for what I have done to you and the leaf." Sasuke said with his dying breath. Naruto gets up a stares at Madara with hate. Madara looks at Naruto with an amused smile only to be replaced with fear when he see red eye with three tomoe's looking at his back. "How did you get those? You're not Uchiha." shouted a fearful Madara. Naruto looks at Madara and smiles. "Itachi gave me a gift last time we meet. He said it will manifest it's self when I face an Uchiha for peace in the land. said Naruto as he start some hand signs. "It's time to end this brat" said Madara as he does the same hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" they both said. The fire erupts from both mouths swallowing both fighters. _

Metropolis

Naruto wakes up suddenly sweating. "Some dream" thought Naruto as he got up. He pulls out some clothes and puts them on. "That should make it so I don't looks different" though Naruto. He is waring a black shirt and gray sweats. He steps out side and see three police cars speed by with sirens on. "Something is going on." thought Naruto as he starts to run at full speed to were the police went. He gets to the scene and see five armed thugs having a shoot out with police at the bank. "There must be hostages. The police aren't moving in." thought Naruto. He makes five clones and transform them in to other people. "Camouflage Jutsu" said Naruto as he and his clones enters undetected. He walks to were he assumes the hostages and walks through the wall of the safe he goes into a corner and drops his camouflage. He then walks to someone and starts to talk. There are five guys out side talking and shooting at police. No ones been killed yet." whispered Naruto. The guy turns to Naruto and looks at him curiously. "How do you know?" he asked. "I have five guys hidden they will attack and distract the robbers while you all get away." said Naruto I will give you the signal as Naruto was knocking on the safe to get their attention. One of the robber goes over and asked what the ruckus is all about. Naruto smiles "I need some water sir I promise to stay in while you get it." said Naruto trying to act innocent. The robber open the safe and gets decked by Naruto. The other robbers look at their comrade and raise their weapons to Naruto only to get knocked out by five clones that looked different from each other. Naruto exits the building with thirty hostages while his clones carry the robbers over their shoulders. The police lower their weapons and but stand ready to act just in case. One of the officer turned to Naruto. "What happened to the robbers." My friends knocked them out. I gave them the time to do it." said Naruto as he explained how he decked one guy and his friends attack the others. The police thanked Naruto but before he could walk away Naruto stopped him. "I would like to join the police force." said Naruto. The officer nods his head "Come to the station in two hours we'll see what you can do." said the officer. Naruto walks away.

Two hours later a the station

Naruto walks up to the secretary who was waring a officer uniform and had brown hair.. "I am here to take the test to joins the police." said Naruto. The lady looks up at him a frowns. "You don't look like you'll make it though the test" said the secretary with contempt in her voice. Naruto looks at her. That isn't you're place to tell me if I can make it." said Naruto as he glares at the secretary. The secretary looks at him and point to the hall. "It's the third door to your right." she said. Naruto walks up to the door and knocks. An officer in uniform with a badge on that said chief open the door and ushered Naruto in. "The first portion is the written test" said the chief. This made Naruto sweat. "Shit I don't know anything about law." he thought to himself. "**Kit focus I will help you by reading the mind of the officer in front of you." **said the Kyuubi. Naruto sat down and grabbed a pen and started to write the answers on the test. After about ten minutes he handed it in. After the officer scored the paper he asked Naruto to follow him. Next is the training course. You must run though it in thirty minutes." said the chief. Naruto cracks his knuckles and waits for the chief to say go. "Ready go." said the chief.

As soon as Naruto heard go started running. He came to a wall and grabbed the rope and pulled himself up and over. He then on some tires and ran though a fake swamp. He got though in fifteen minutes. The chief was very impressed. "Not bad a new record." said the chief. The next stop was the shooting range. The chief left and handed Naruto to the trainer. I want you to get three bulls eye said the trainer as Naruto was handed a gun. Naruto put some chakra in the gun and fired he hit five out of five target. The officer was whistling. "Not bad only one other was able to hit the center five times." said the officer. "Who?" asked Naruto. The officer smiled "you're looking at him." said the officer. "Were to next?" asked Naruto. "Follow me" said the officer.

They get to a room that was circle shaped and looked like the chunin exam field. In the center was a red haired female punching air really fast. The officer and Naruto walk up. "This is Naruto Uzumaki he would like to join can you test him in hand to hand?" asked the officer. The women nods. Naruto steps up and goes into a taijutsu stance that he learned. The female officer goes into an unknown stance. Naruto studies her fighting stance. "Looks like there is no weakness in her stance." though Naruto. The women looks at Naruto wondering what stance he was in. Naruto runs at her goes for a punch but is blocked. The women does a roundhouse but is blocked and repelled by the block. Naruto closes the distance and starts a punching contest with the women. This lasted for five minutes before the women jumped up and did a aerial round house. Naruto took it and fell back a few inches but still standing. Naruto looks at her feet with the sharingan for a second and follows her stance. The women is surprised and starts to chuckle. "You think you can copy my stance." said the women. Naruto smiles "let's find out shall we" said Naruto as he charges. The women starts to retaliate as well with her feet but each one is blocked or countered. Naruto does a sweep kick and knocks her down. For the next ten more minutes neither side get an advantage in the spar. The women backs up a relaxes her form. Naruto does the same. The women smiles "you pass welcome to the force." she said as she shakes Naruto hands.

Naruto and the women exit the sparring field and walk down to the entrance. The chief greets them. "How did it go detective?" asked the chief. The detective smiled "He did better then I did when I started. He passed with flying colors." she said The chief shook Naruto hand "well done and welcome" he said. Naruto bows respectfully. Thank you both for giving me a chance." said Naruto.

The chief looks at Naruto "we have a situation already that we have been trying to settle in eastern Metropolis." said the chief as he turns on the news on it showed a man with a dark orange and black mask with a sword strapped to his back. His name is Deathstroke and he has killed three officers by himself. I saw how well you fought and I think with help you might win against him. Detective you'll go with him and be in charge of this mission. The objective is the death or the capture of this man." said the chief. Naruto nods his head while the detective clenches her fist. Naruto notices this and make a note to ask later. They both leave.

Metropolis

Naruto and the detective get to the site and they split up to locate Deathstroke. Naruto found him first just as he stabbed an officer though the chest. Naruto shoots him but Deathstroke caught it. Naruto walked out and confronted the murderer. "You're under arrest Deathstroke" said Naruto as he puts up his hand in a fighting position. Deathstroke looks at Naruto "you got guts boy I'll give you that. But you mistaken if you think you can fight me." said Deathstroke as he gets into a fighting stance. Naruto charges in with a fast kick that catches Deathstroke in the chest. Deathstroke stumble back but regain his balance. He then goes for a punch and misses but manage to kick Naruto back. "Not bad boy" said Deathstroke as he takes out his sword. Naruto takes out his kunai as Deathstroke charges. Deathstroke slashes up but Naruto blocks it with his kunai. Naruto goes around Deathstroke and kicks him. Deathstroke get up and charges at Naruto he manages to graze Naruto cheek with his sword while Naruto manages to slash him on the arm. Deathstroke goes for a stab but Naruto barely dodges it. "Man keeping a low profile and not using jutsu is tough" though Naruto as he goes for a stab at Deathstroke to parry's with his sword and spins and kicks him knocking him to the ground. Deathstroke raises his sword and prepares to deliver the killing blow. When he gets punched back into a building. Naruto looks up and see a man with a cape and an giant s on the chest. Naruto gets up just as Deathstroke comes out of the building that he was knocked into and starts to engage Superman in a fight but is slowing down due to fighting earlier against Naruto. Deathstroke pulls out a bomb and throws it unleashing a smoke screen. When the smoke cleared Deathstroke was nowhere to be seen. Superman turns to Naruto "thanks for you help officer" said Superman as he takes off. Naruto walks back and reports his failure to capture Deathstroke.

Arthur Notes: The next chapter will start the story by the shows order. And we will know Naruto superhero name.


	3. Chapter 3

The votes are in and the name for Naruto's superhero is Sage

_Italics are flashback or dreams_

**The Justice origins **

Metropolis

Naruto gets up after having another dream about the war. Naruto turns on the television to see something interesting. "Superman with the presidents support has started to disable all nuclear warheads and missiles from the world." finished the reporter on the television. "Something doesn't seem about this." thought Naruto. Naruto gets changed into his superhero uniform and shunshin out of the apartment. Naruto is waring a white robe with Kanji for sage with a jounin jacket under it, a mask like Kakashi and a bandana to cover the yellow hair. He jumps on top of the roof until he hears fighting near Star Labs. He goes to were he hears the noise and see Batman and Superman fighting some white aliens. He goes in to help. Naruto takes out a three pronged kunai and throws it at the alien sneaking up behind Superman. Naruto uses the flying thunder god as soon as it's thrown to get behind the alien and plunge a Rasengan into it killing it. Superman punches another alien threw a wall. While Batman blows it up using his bomb batarag. Superman turns to Naruto. "Thanks for your help." said Superman as he extends hand. Naruto shakes it "My pleasure it was an honor to finally meet the man of steel" said Naruto. Batman turns to Naruto "what is your name?" asked Batman. Naruto does a Pose similar to the Ginyu Force but not as gay as theirs. "My name is the Sage." said Naruto as he finishes his pose. Batman and Superman have a sweat drop coming down their face. "Don't do that again." said Batman with no emotion in his voice. They later hear an explosion in downtown Metropolis all three go rush down to see what that was all about.

They reach downtown and see about three white walker with three legs. Shooting at buildings and police officers. Superman take one out by ramming into it. Batman trips the other one with trip wire. Naruto does some hand signs a crushes the walker underneath the street with an earth style jutsu. Naruto starts to engage some of the foot soldiers. Superman and Batman fly off. "Shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto as fifty clones show up and evacuate the surrounding area of civilians. Naruto turns his attention to the army as it marches toward him. Naruto forms two Rasengans in his hand a throws then at the first wave expanding it on impact killing the first ten soldiers that approach him. Naruto take out two kunai and gets ready to fight about one hundred soldiers. Naruto weaves hand sign once again "Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu" shouted Naruto as he incinerate about fifty aliens with a fire ball as big as a car. One of the aliens gets close and stabs him with his hand which is like a sword. "So they can shape shift" thought Naruto as he takes another alien down with a punch to the gut. Ten aliens surround Naruto and charge him while the rest start to shoot from long distance. Naruto jumps over the aliens that had surrounded him and went to the shooters. Naruto then does some more hand signs. Water Style: Water Tsunami Jutsu." said Naruto just as water burst out of the three hydrants and flooded the foot soldiers. Naruto turns around to see an aliens a mere inch away from his face. Just as he was about to stab Naruto a mace came out of nowhere and knock out the alien. Naruto came out of doing hand sign to see a women with wings a helmet and a mace. Naruto starts his hand signs again "Ninja Art: Dark Swamp" said Naruto just then the ground below the aliens turned into a swamp and pulled them under killing them. Naruto goes to the women who just landed. Thanks for your help." said Naruto. The women looks at Naruto and flies off. Naruto decides to fallow her. They end up on a cliff just as three space ships land and deploy about two hundred soldiers. They surround the women and Naruto. Naruto gives her a wink and charges with two kunai and kills one of the aliens by stabbing it in the head. The women bashes her mace in the head of another one. Another alien tries to strike the women from behind but falls down dead. The women looks at the alien and see's a knife in his back. She then looks at Naruto and see's him getting out of a throwing position. Naruto turns around a kicks another alien in the head stunning it. Naruto take out some shuriken and throws them at an advancing aliens hitting all of them. Just then about ten surrounded the women and grabbed her. Naruto throw about one shuriken and does some hand signs. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu" said Naruto just as the one became thirty killing five of the aliens while the women punches the other five and gets herself out. Naruto motions her to fly up. She flies up and lift Naruto into the air. Naruto does some hand signs Fire Style: All Directional Flame" Naruto shouts as Naruto shoots fire out of his mouth in all directions killing the remanding aliens. The women lands and Naruto gets off. She then flies away to fight some ships that shot down the bat jet. Naruto starts to gather his chakra which is really low due to that last jutsu he used. After he recover all of his chakra he gets up. He watches as the last enemy ship is taken down.

Just as the last ship is destroyed, everyone who was fighting meet at the cliff just as Naruto took down the last soldier. Naruto looks at the assembled hero and was the first to speak. "Hey guys" said Naruto grinning like an idiot. A man in a green and a black suit looks at Naruto and shakes his head. "Who's the rookie." he said coldly. Naruto turns to him. "You can call me The Sage." said Naruto as he finished a man in a red leotard with a lighting bolt on his chest and on his head comes running up with the wing of the bat jet. You dropped this Bats he said sarcastic. He see's a young women with what looks like the American flag on her body showing off more then she should as well as a tiara and runs up to her. "Where have you been all my life?" he asked her. She turns to him "Themyscira" she said."The home of the Amazons. I thought it was a myth." said the women with wings. "It's as real as the ground we walk on." said the women. The man in the green turned to Superman annoyed. Mind telling who the other rookie is?" he asked "My name is Princess Diana and I was raised as a worrier." she said with venom in her voice. Naruto trying to break the tension looks at the heroes. "Can you all introduce yourself to me and Diana?" he asked. "I'm The Flash" said the man in the red suit as he looks at Diana "don't forget it" he teased. Diana looks at him confused. "Why would I forget?" she asked. The women with the wings steps up "I am Hawk Girl" she said. "I am Superman" said the man with the red cape. "I'm Batman" said the dark knight. The man with the green suit walked forward "I am Green Lantern." he said. Everyone turned to the green man with the purple cape and he spoke "my name is J'onn I am a martian." he said. Naruto looks at J'onn "what are we up against?" asked Naruto. J'onn starts his explanation on how his race was wiped out. How a commando group infiltrated the invaders base and used nerve gas to freeze them and how a bunch of earthling dumb asses went to mars and opened the invaders base unleashing them. "Cant you make more nerve gas?" asked the flash. J'onn shakes his head "No the plant needed can only be found on Mars. I brought a sample but it was destroyed when I was captured." said J'onn. Just then the sky turned dark. Naruto looks up "what's going on?" he asked. "It has begun." said J'onn. Just then a ship was seen landing in Metropolis. Hawk Girl points to the ship "what is that?" she asked The aliens are Nocturnal, they can't stand sunlight. Those ships are meant to block out the sun and turn the earth into darkness." said J'onn. "The first thing we need to do is take out those factories." said the Green Lantern. J'onn turned to the assembled heroes "we have to take out the crystals that are in each core of the factory" he said. Flash runs up to Diana "dibs on the princess" he said. Green Lantern looks at the Flash annoyed and grabs him. "You're with me." he said sternly. "Hawk Girl and Superman, Batman and J'onn and the rookies will be another team." he said the last part with disdain in his voice. Everyone went to their destinations. Wonder Women and The Sage went to Metropolis. Hawk Girl and Superman went to Rome, Green Lantern and Flash went to Malaysia and Batman and J'onn went to London.

Naruto and Diana

Diana and Naruto went to Metropolis city and tried to find a way in. Naruto turned to face Diana with a sly grin "We can sneak around and find an opening or we can bust our way in." said Naruto. Diana flies to a walker that got close and knocks it down. She then picks it up and throws it against the building making an opening. Does that answer you question?" asked Diana. Naruto eyes just widened Yes, yes it does." said Naruto as he and Diana enter.

Superman and Hawk Girl

Superman and Hawk Girl arrived in Rome and started to attack the aliens. Superman punch a hole in the side of the factory and they both entered. The resistance was light at first but became stronger the further they went in. Superman was shock by a turret while Hawk Girl was shot in the wing. The aliens surrounded the two fallen hero and pointed their weapons at them.

Green Lantern and the Flash

They just arrived in Malaysia and started to think of a plan or Green Lantern was, Flash charged thru and was able to take a walker down but got stuck in the mud. Green Lantern made a shield just as Flash was going to get shot. He then took out another walkers and while he helped Flash out. Flash managed to grab the crystal and flee along with Green Lantern.

Batman and J'onn

Both Batman and J'onn went to London to take the crystal. Batman was able to find a way to enter by scouting the area. When they entered they encountered resistance and had to fight their way in. They finally got to the center and took out the crystal from it's holder. They fought their way out and where able to retreat.

Naruto and Diana

Naruto just took out another guard as they make their way into the factory. Diana punches another guard into the wall. Somethings wrong they were retreating near the exit but they stood to fight when were further in." said Naruto as he cut another guard down with his kunai. Diana and Naruto finally got in the center of the factory. Just then ten guards appeared and started to fight Diana and Naruto. Naruto took out five of the guards while Diana got the crystal. Just as they were about to leave when the door started to close. Diana and Naruto ran to the door but only Diana got out and Naruto stayed to hold off the aliens. "No!" shouted Diana as she banged on the door. She saw dents in the door as lasers bombarded the door. Diana was able to leave with the crystal.

Batman and J'onn

Diana has the crystal but The sage was killed." Superman and Hawk Girl were captured said J'onn. Batman nodded and left with J'onn to regroup. With the remaining heroes

Arthur Notes: Sorry it took so long to update I lost power for a day and I couldn't find out how to start, that is always my problem when I write a story. Also I wanted to change instead of going to help batman Naruto helps in metropolis with the foot soldiers. So how will Naruto survive. a poll will be up about this


	4. Justice  part 2

_Italics are dream and flashbacks_

**Bold demon talking**

**Justice Origins part 2**

Metropolis

The remaining heroes gather on the outskirts of Metropolis.

The first to arrive was J'onn and Batman the next one was Green Lantern and The Flash. The last one was Diana who looked distraught.

"What happen to the Sage?" asked Flash, Diana just looks down in shame

"The sage died to protect Diana" said J'onn. Everyone went silent for a moment.

Aliens Factory

Naruto was alone fighting for his life taking as many aliens with him. Some of the shots missed Naruto and shot the door behind him.

Naruto senses Diana leave as he smirks to himself. "Good, time to go wild."

"Kyuubi I giving you control over my body go five tail for me." said Naruto as he dodges another blast.

"**Right Naruto. Can I kill everyone here?" **asked a hopeful Kyuubi

Naruto looks at him "go nuts but try to leave one for interrogation" said Naruto as he does some hand signs Demonic Release Jutsu." Said Naruto

Just as he finished the hand signs red chakra starts to leak out forming one tail the aliens start to shoot but Naruto dodges then and other tail come out of the bubbling cloak. Then the red chakra become more dense as the third tail forms. The density become fur as the fourth tail sprouts up as the body grows to a size of a car. Finally the fur turns from red to orange as the fifth tail starts to form. Kyuubi now charges the aliens and begins the slaughter as he rips one to the aliens with his claw. Two more try to sneak up behind Kyuubi but are shot down with a beam from the mouth. The Kyuubi take out all of the aliens in that room and moves to the exit killing all the aliens in the way. Once out side Kyuubi destroys the Factory. The Kyuubi revert Naruto back to himself.

Naruto notices one of the aliens alive outside the factory. He walks up to him a picks him up and slams him against the wall. He then activates his Sharingan and read the mind of the alien. Naruto learns their plans and weakness.

Metropolis

The hero's make it to the factory and they sneak inside. They see Superman and Hawk Girl tied to a machine. Just as they were about to free them they get attacked by fifty aliens. After about a thirty minutes the heroes were captured. The president comes out and transforms into a alien. President Carter never made out of space" said the alien J'onn was sent in front of their leader who landed earlier."It's been to long J'onn Jones. You have defied us for century." said the imperium. "Now I shall complete the extermination of the Martian race." he said as tentacles attack J'onn. J'onn starts to scream "it's not over yet." said the Martian. The imperium "what are you hiding J'onn I will find out." said the alien as he started to prob J'onn mind. "Now" yelled J'onn. Just then Naruto came out of the shadows and threw some shurikens at the machine holding the heroes releasing them. The heroes attack the aliens while Naruto goes to the machine that blocks out the sun. Superman slams into ten aliens knocking them out, while Hawk Girl and Diana both attack their respective targets. Naruto finally place the crystal in the machine while Superman made some holes in the factory letting the sun light come in burning some aliens. The imperium goes to his ship while the fake president latches on to him. "Take me with you imperium" said the alien. The imperium knocks him off "unhand me worm." said the imperium as the alien is burned by the sun light. As the ship take off Naruto does some hand signs "Elemental Rasengan" said Naruto as he throws a rainbow colored sphere at the retreating ship. Right before it enter the atmosphere Naruto closes his fist as his attack expands hitting the ship destroying it.

SPACE STATION

After the battle the heroes decided to converge on a space station made by Batman. "So why are we here again?" asked Naruto. Superman turns to Naruto "I thought that I could protect the world by myself. But I was proven wrong by this invasion. So I thought that why not get the strongest heroes and form a group?" said Superman. "You mean like a Super Friends?" asked The Flash. Superman smiles "more like a Justice League." said Superman. Everyone thinks for a moment "You know how corny that sound but you have a point. Maybe this is what the world needs. Count me in" said Flash. I will join as well." said the Green Lantern. "Earth is my home so I will join as well." said Hawk Girl. Diana looked at everyone "mother won't approve but it make little difference if the earth is taken over. I'm in." said the amazon. Everyone turns to Naruto "guess I will join as well. Since I am new to this world I will need help getting used to it. I'm in" said Naruto. Batman leave "I'm not a people person. But if need me and you will you know how to reach me." said Batman. J'onn is looking out into space. Naruto comes up beside him "penny for your thought?" asked Naruto. I am the last of my kind." said J'onn. Naruto looks down I lost good friends in war as well. I know a little bit on how you feel." said Naruto as Superman flies up "we might not be able to replace you family but I would like it if you considered earth you home." said Superman. J'onn smiles and goes down to the others.

AN: Sorry it took long to update I am working on other stories as well. So some should not take much longer. Sorry about the shortens of the chapter. Next chapter update TBD.


End file.
